The lab coat thing
by Crazystucki
Summary: Bo gets an emergency Sms from Lauren and heads quickly over to the lab only to find Lauren... in a very interesting situation… One shot. Doccubus. Rated M for a reason


**Okay this is my first try so be patient with me :D**

Just had the idea for this one shot and hope you enjoy;)

* * *

**The lab coat thing**

Bo was just about to sit down on the couch to watch TV or something, when her mobile vibrated. She pulled it out to see that Lauren had send her a text.

_"Emergency. Meet at the lab."  
_  
Emergency?! That sounded bad. She quickly grabbed her jacket and jacket and ran to the front door.

"Kenz? I need to see Lauren!", she called on her way out of the house.

"Alright BoBo."

The succubus jumped into her car and drove as fast as she could to the dark fae complex.

* * *

She had passed the security without giving them a look and headed directly to the white door, which leaded her to were Lauren worked most time.

"Lauren?!"

She pushed the door open and stormed inside. "Lauren where the fuck…", she stopped in the middle of the room, watching Lauren who sat on her table.  
Wearing nothing more than a lab coat.

"Hey babe." She smiled.

There was something about these coats that made Bo always a little bit horny, but that was new territory.

"Y-You texted me, because…", she swallowed thickly.

"Because of an very serious emergency."

"W-What kind of emergency?"

"I think it´s time for an examination. You know I´ve did some blood test, measuring your immunoglobulin E-spectrum, looking after your erythrocytes, leukocytes and your blood plate and now I´m waiting for the results. So I thought that I could examine you in the interim time."

Lauren grinned, as Bo´s tongue flicked oz to moisten her dry lips. This geek-speak was more than incredibly sexy.

"Sit down", Lauren ordered. Oh she loved it when Lauren commands her, even if she would never admit it.

"Yes doctor Lewis", she whispered, while sitting down on the examination table.

"Oh and you need to undress", Lauren said and Bo started with the buttons of her blue blouse. "Wait. Let me help you."

Lauren moved closer and began to open the buttons slowly, one after another.

"Wherewith do you wanna start?", Bo asked, her voice rough.

"Basics", Lauren aspirated. "I´m going to inspect your lymph nodes."

She placed her fingers on both sides of her throat under her jaw and started with a soft massage. Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That felt really nice. Lauren´s thigh grazed her knee. Her eyes shot open, gazing down on Lauren´s naked body. She swallowed again, feeling the wetness pole between her legs. Lauren kept massaging her neck.

"I can feel your pulse, it´s really fast. Everything okay?"

She knew the doctor was grinning.

"Just a little bit hungry", Bo hummed, smiling at Lauren. The coat barley covered her breasts.

Bo´s breath hitched as Lauren removed her hands and the warmth of her mouth met Bo´s hot skin. She kissed and licked her way from Bo´s clavicle up to her ear.

"You´re really one of my beautiful patients", she whispered. Her hardened peaks gazed over Bo´s breasts and she leaned closer.

"One of them?" She whined lightly when she felt Lauren´s tongue and teeth on her pulse point.

"Yes. I have many beautiful patients. But actually, you are gorges." It cost her a lot of self control not to touch Lauren.  
"Your lymph nodes seem to be okay. Now I need to auscultate your lungs."

Lauren headed over to her desk and took the stethoscope.

"Breath in", she ordered, placing it on Bo´s chest. This thing was cold. She shuttered and goose bumps came all over her body.

"Very good." Lauren leaned forward and gazed her lips over Bo´s. Just a short moment, she wasn't even sure if she could call it a kiss, but it left her hungry for more. The doctor moved around her and stopped at her back.

"Again", she commanded. Bo breathed in and the stethoscope and Lauren´s fingers connected with her heated skin.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore that Laurens naked body was near her and how her hardened nipples lightly gazed over her back.

"Okay, everything alright. But I think I should check your breasts. I mean even faes get cancer." Bo gulped.

"Take your bra off."

Her eyes never leaved Laurens, as she pulled the bra open and slid it slowly, one strap after the other one, down.

This was such a hot game!

"Good", Lauren said with rough voice. Her hands cupped the brunettes breasts and began with a soft massage. Bo moaned. Lauren´s thumbs moved in little circles and her index and middle finger squeezed her nipple.

"Perfect." It was not more than a low whisper that came out of Lauren´s mouth, as Bo´s peaks became harder and darker. Bo pressed into the touch. She wanted the blond to go father, to touch more of her.

Lauren leaned forward and captured one of her nipples with her mouth and sucked gently on it.

"Oh god", Bo groaned. She left Lauren smiling at her breast.

"Does that feel good?", she murmured. Bo shivered, because every word vibrated through her sensitive flesh.

"Really good." Bo threw her head back, while flashes of arousal shoot through her body.

"I should examine you further", Lauren guessed, stepping back. Bo felt her hands sliding down her legs and then up again, stopping at her thighs.

"Take your pants off", the blond whispered, licking her lips. She wanted to taste these lips an then give this tongue a good use.

She removed her pants slowly, waving her hips lightly. It caused Lauren to hold her breath.

"Please lay down." Bo swallowed thickly before she followed the order. The air was filled with the smell of sex and sweat.

Lauren´s hands moved from her ankles up over her knees and between her thighs, massaging the hot skin. Bo moaned, struggling under the touch.

"Stop moving Bo. You need to stay still", Lauren´s husky voice teased. She closed her eyes to focus on hold herself still.

"Please Lauren." She knew that her panties were already soaked with arousal.

"I´m searching for…unusual thing honey." Her fingers wandered over her stomach and her tongue found its way back to her navel.  
Bo gasped as she felt the blonds fingers at her core.

"Lauren…", she hummed. She opened her eyes again, staring down at the hot, naked doctor, who started to remove her black panties.

"Wow…" She heard Lauren gasp and saw how she swallowed when she saw how ready Bo was.

"It´s time to do something against the heat between my legs doctor."

Lauren nodded, transfixed from the unbelievable wetness. She moved closer, licking Bo´s inner thigs before she lapped at her center.  
"Doctor Lewis", the brunette gasped.

"Oh that's such a turn on", Lauren hummed, licking through her folds, playing with them. "God Lauren...!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you inside me", she whined.

"Sure? You want me to fill you up?" She answered with a loud moan, rocking her hips to cause Lauren´s tongue to go deeper.  
But she slipped out hearing Bo whimper at the loss of contract.

"Stop Lauren. Please…I can´t ta-"

She was interrupt by the blonds finger, which thrust inside her without warning. She groaned. Laurens mouth hovered over her clit, her soft breath at her hardened peak.

"Yes Lauren! Yes...right there." She screamed as Lauren began to suck at her clit. "Good?"

"Oh god…fuck-Lauren…too good."

She heard Lauren chuckle, but was too distracted by Laurens holy tongue and fingers. Her girlfriend thrust into her with quickened pace. She felt her twist her fingers inside her and her walls clenched around them. "You´re so tight", Lauren gasped.

"Oh Lauren I´m close…so close…I´m gonna come", she cried. Lauren sucked harder and found her special spot.

"Come babe, come for me", the blond encouraged and Bo felt her climax coming over her, like a stream of lava.  
Lauren removed her fingers with her tongue to suck the juice from her folds and kepp the pleasure running.

"That. Was. Amazing", Bo panted as she tried to catch her breath. "It was." Lauren grinned.

"So doctor, I think the next emergency involves you on this table."


End file.
